Once all the glamour fades, will you stay?
by lovelylouis
Summary: We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty. - Two Ghosts by Harry Styles / Scorbus, Muggle AU / For Princi


**a/n:** Aha, I think this is barely pushing the angst genre. Don't worry, my next stories will be much more angsty-er. Anyway, I recommend listening to the song if you haven't already. It's really good and the whole inspiration for this story.

 **Hogwarts - Care of Magical Creatures:** Task 1 - Write about someone throwing objects for some reason.

 **The Fluff vs. Angst Competition:** Team Angst

 **N:** I think it's okay that I sort of ended it like I did? I mean, who knows really, right?

 **For Princi - Scorbus and Musician! Au.**

 **Word count:** 1421 (not including lyrics)

 **Song Lyrics: Two Ghosts by Harry Styles.**

* * *

 _ **Once all the glamour fades, will you stay?**_

* * *

i. _tastes so sweet, looks so real_

Perhaps it was the lull in his voice or the dark, grey irises burning onto his bright, green ones. Or it might've been the slight buzz in his system. Whatever it might've been, the night would have ended the same, Albus is sure of it.

There's just something addictive and entrancing about Scorpius Malfoy.

He first sees Scorpius (though he doesn't know the other man's name yet) across the bar surrounded by a small crowd of women and men. It's only a glance. Albus isn't one to gravitate towards flashy people, and by the looks of it, the blonde man is exactly that.

Albus isn't sure what happened, but, in the next moment, Scorpius is by his side all smirks and winks.

"Hey, there. I'm Scorpius," he says, head playfully tilting to the side and pink lips quirking up. "You come here often?"

Albus is, of course, intrigued and amused. He raises a brow and shakes his head, slowly spinning the drink in his hand.

"Well, I'm sort of a regular here. I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours," Scorpius drawls, voice smooth and low.

"I'm sure you would," Albus quips back, only adding a minimal of sass. It's hard. Something about him makes Albus want to go all out; makes him want to pour out his energy and _invest._

Scorpius laughs, making Albus realize why so many flocked to him. He's the sun. "I perform here with my band. I'm going up soon. Hopefully, you'll stick around after?"

Albus surprises himself by pursing his lips as if acting coy was second nature (it's not), but his eyes show quite the contrary. "We'll see."

He'll stay because he too is just another stupid moth attracted to the light.

ii. _this was all we used to need_

The overdue bills are spread out on the table illuminated by the dull, yellow light bulb of their shitty apartment. Albus carefully combs through every one of them, taking notes on a small black notebook. He's more than certain there are more bills in their mailbox.

Albus sighs heavily, taking a generous help of his now warm beer. "What a fucking mess," he says loudly to the apartment. It's not like anyone else is around to hear him; Scorpius least of all.

Yes, his lovely Scorpius. He's probably out there in another club, trying to land a music contract or get his music career to finally start. Someone should've informed his boyfriend that nobody goes to lousy nightclubs anymore to find talent. And if they do, Albus' no optimist to believe Scorpius will land himself a record deal.

It's only when the numbers blend together that Albus downs the rest of his beer and pushes the bills to the side and lets his head fall against the tabletop. He's tired. So very tired.

But he knows Scorpius will come home to him, and it's okay again.

He won't worry about how their light bill can get shut at any minute since they've yet to pay the bill or how they can't afford a heater so the nights are always freezing; not when Scorpius crawls into bed and presses himself flush against Albus' back providing the warmth Albus so desperately needs.

iii. _cuz we don't say what we really mean_

"I hate you."

The words hang in the air for a moment before Scorpius laughs loud and sharp. He fixes those steely gray eyes on Albus and purses his lips. Albus loves those eyes. They're always so full of emotion, and he can only see anger and disappointment swimming in them right now.

The disappointment scares him more than the anger.

Scorpius runs a hand through his hair and tugs. "What do you want me to say?" he questions, hands waving in the air. "That I'm sorry I wasn't everything you wanted me to be? Fuck you, Al. I'm never good enough for you."

When he sees Scorpius' eyes swell with tears, he resists the urge to walk over and hold the other boy. He's always been weak to Scorpius and even his anger doesn't change that. "It's not that, and you know it," Albus argues, slamming his hand on their kitchen table. It resounds throughout the room and in his heart. "It's this shitty situation. Look at this apartment, Scor, it's awful. Look at our growing debt! I'm trying to help us not be fucking homeless, but you can't hold a single job because of your damn musician dream!"

Oh, god, he feels sick. Albus wants to take his words back the second they leave his mouth, but it's too late. He doesn't mean it. Not one bit. He _loves_ how Scorpius truly believes he'll be a singer one day; Albus believes in him too.

Scorpius simply shudders and walks away. Albus follows after him and tries to apologize, but Scorpius stays silent as he packs a bag.

"Shit, I didn't mean it. I just got angry. I believe in you. Please, Scor, look at me." But Scorpius wipes his tears with his sleeve and swings the bag over his shoulder. "Don't do this. I need you."

His words fall on deaf ears because Scorpius slams the door shut on his way out of the apartment.

It's all too much for Albus.

"Fuck you!" he screams to the door even though Scorpius is long gone. He grabs a pillow from the couch and chucks it at the door. How could Scorpius walk out on him? Albus lets out a guttural yell and throws anything he can toward the door.

It's not fair.

(The rest of the pillows of the couch fall lamely to the ground. There's no satisfaction in throwing them.)

Doesn't Scorpius love him?

(He loves the sharp crack the remote makes when it comes into contact with the hard wooden door.)

Albus loves him so much that it's _painful._

(He grabs the discarded glass on their coffee table and hurls it. The shattering of the glass is similar to how his heart looks like.)

What does Albus do now that his sun has left?

iv. _we're not who we used to be_

Each touch and word is hell.

It's like they've forgotten how to function or be around one another.

They don't kiss either.

That's too hard to fake, so they avoid it completely. Occasionally Scorpius would give him a cheek kiss, but they're rare and Albus doesn't count those.

They're hardly home at the same time.

Scorpius is almost never home at night. Albus is working all day except for nights. He's gotten used to sleeping alone that another body would throw Albus off.

They don't kiss.

They don't love each other anymore.

Well, maybe that's not entirely true. Albus thinks he'll always love Scorpius; it's just not the same burning love he used to have. He also likes to think Scorpius loves him too in his own way.

It's not as if they hate each other. They have fun and joke with each other. They simply have more fun without each other is all.

Scorpius shines brighter when he's not having Albus drag him down, and Albus laughs more when the worry of Scorpius isn't on his mind.

So they part ways.

No tears are shed. No glass is broken this time around. Smiles are aplenty.

v. _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

Loud appreciative comments swirl around him and Albus can barely contain his excitement when _his_ name is mentioned in various conversations. He's waiting for the light to change, so he can go back to his building after a quick trip to the store, and it's already the third time he hears Scorpius' name.

"I love his voice," a girl gushes to her friend. They're sharing earbuds, each girl shoving the earbud as far as it can go in their ear. The two girls are also waiting for the light to change. "It's beautiful."

The second girl nods. "I can listen to it for days and days."

Albus lets out a laugh and walks away quickly when the light changes to green to save himself the embarrassment. He's more than certain the girls shot him dark looks.

He's practically skipping the entire way home. Albus only fumbles once with the keys (the doorknob was difficult since he broke it long ago) and dumps his bags on the table once he's inside. He pulls out his phone and settles onto the couch. Before he can make the call, his phone rings.

The name on the screen sets his heart aflutter.

"I was just going to call you," Albus teases, smiling at the way the other man's laughter flows freely in his ear. "You won't believe what I heard today, Scor."


End file.
